Our life
by EclipseJasper
Summary: 18 years after Breaking Dawn, What I think life is like for Nessie and Jacob together. What problems will they run into. It is not all Nessie and Jacob there is a little Jasper and Alice in there two because I love them. OC, Canon
1. Moving Out

**Our Life**

"Hay Nessie doesn't take all day." Jacob shouted up to me.

One month ago I was finally 18 and my mum and dad thought that it was time to have some independence with Jacob, my one and only love.

I love Jacob will all my hear and somehow he loves me the same way to. I know that he will still love me if he never did imprint on me. He told me everything about my mum and him and I was ok with it, it was in the past right we have all moved on since then. So today I and Jake are moving into our own house and I was sooooooo happy.

It was a small house just outside La Push, surrounded by forest and green land.

I could not weight to move into a house with Jacob but I am a little scared. Scared because I would miss living with my mum and dad, who have always been there for me. Bu I am also existed because I will get to move on in mine and Jakes relationship.

"coming!" I shouted back down the stairs to Jake.

I was standing outside of grandpa's study.

"Coming" He shouted.

I opened the door and walked in to find him sitting on the long, black sofa next to grandma Esme.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and I will miss you"

"We will miss you to sweetheart" Esme said as she walked u and hugged me.

"We will come and visit you when you are all settled in" Grandpa said to me as he hugged me.

Carlisle and Esme were my lovely grandparents. I love them both. Esme was my personal cook and for someone who dose not eat she is very good. And Carlisle is my 24 hour doctor, he is the first person who my mum or dad will run to if I fell over.

"Go on now, I think Jacob is getting very Inpatient" Carlisle smiled to me as he and Esme both released there hold on me.

I had said goodbye to everyone else. I had told them to go hunting so I would not get upset. But my mum and dad still wanted to be her, I all but pushed them out of the door.

I ran down the stairs into Jake's arms.

"Ready" He asked

"Yer lets go" I said and gave Jake one last kiss in the big house.

We both ran outside and got into his rabbit.

We had moved everything into the new house already all we needed to do was move in our self.


	2. Moving In

**So here is the Next chapter to my story.**

**I hope you like it **

**Sorry about the spelling and stuff**

**

* * *

  
**

As we pulled up front of our new house I sudden felt all scared because this would be the first time me and Jake would be in a house alone.

"Welcome home" Jake said turning to me.

"I like the sound of that" I said facing him and leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Our kiss got more and more passionate by the second, but he pulled away and got out the car, ran around the side of the car to help me out.

He bent down to resume our kiss. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and both my legs went around his waist. He pleased both his hands on my backside to pick me up.

Our kiss went on as he walked inside of the house. Jake closed the door without breaking our kiss.

Soon I was gasping for air but I wanted more so I tightened my arms and legs around him. He soon got the message.

"Are you shore you want this?" he asked looking strait into my eyes.

"NO, that is why I moved in with you." I said sarcastically.

"Just checking because I have waited so long for you miss Cullen"

We did not say anything else as he carried me to the bedroom and placed me on the bed.

Jacob stared to crawl on top of me but I flipped him over so I was straddling his waist. I took off his surt and said

"I will love you" I placed kisses down his chest "Forever" kiss "And ever" kiss "And ever"

I finally reach the waistband of his trousers.

I slid my finger under the waistband and stared to pull them down until he was just lying in his pants.

"You are wearing to many clothes my love" Jake said as he stared to remove my clothes until I was just lying on top of his bear with no clothes on.

Jacob flipped us over so I was lying on my back and he was on top of me being careful not to put any weight on me. He reached over him in the draw and pulled out a condom and put it on.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded. I could not weight to be connected to him.

"I am sorry" What? What did he just say? Sorry for what?

"what for?" I asked confused.

"This is yore first time. I herd that it hurts." I looked into his eyes.

"Just be slow" I said

"Always" That is the last thing I herd before a sharp pain shot though my core. He stopped.

"Sorry" He said as he kissed me "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Just let me august"

The pain was still there as I moved but I a keep moving slowly the pain started to get less and less it made way to pleasure.

"Ok, just go slow" I smiled weakly.

He started to move in and out of me slowly. He got faster and faster. Then we both shouted each others names.


	3. Visitor

**So this is the next chapter hope you like it **

**sorry about the spelling and stuff**

**I love this chapter, not very long but still good **

**

* * *

  
**

We had been at our new house for three days. It was brilliant just me and Jacob.

I was in the kitchen making coffee for me and Jake. I was looking out of the window at the due covered grass when one hot arm came and wrapped around my waist.

"Morning babe" He said.

"Morning" That is when 2 knocks came from the door.

"I will go and get it" He said as he walked towards the door. I listened to who it was. Jacob opened the door.

"Jacob could you please try and control yore thoughts around my daughter"

It was my dad so that must mean mum was here to.

"Sorry come on in. Hi Bells"

"Hi Jake" my mum said

"Hi mum, dad I will be back in a second I am going to have a shower"

JPOV

"Hay I am glad you are hear, I want to ask you something" I asked

"What is it Jacob?" Edward asked

"Ok don't get mad………I want to ask Nessie to marry me and I want yore blessing" I closed my eyes for the shouting and hitting to start but there was none. I opened my eyes and looked at them. Big smiles spread across there faces.

"You have are blessing" Edward said to me

"What? REALLY?" I said surprised

"Yer you are just right for our daughter. I could never pitcher anyone better than you for her" Bella said smiling "But you have to show me the ring"

I reached inside of my back trouser pocket and got out the ring that would soon be on my Nessie's finger forever and forever.

NPOV

The rest of the day went by ok. I talked with both my mum and dad. Went shopping with Auntie Alice for a dress, witch I had no idea for, and had some time with Jacob.

Jacob had to go out in the middle of the night for patrol and he told me he would be home for around midday.

Jake had taken the role as Alfa when both packs became one just after the Volturi had come from me. Sam was now the beta. Sam was trying to stop phasing so he could live a long and happy life with Emily but Jacob was scared about doing something wrong so Sam was helping him until he was better at it.

* * *

**So don't forget to Review and there is more on the way. **

**Love you all **


	4. Valentines

**Hello People **

**Just had a good day at school **

**Here is the next chapter**

**I love this chapter **

**

* * *

**

I woke up, had a shower before 9 in the morning. Three more hours alone and he will be home I thought to myself.

I went downstairs to make myself coffee. That is when one strong arm wrapped around me from behind.

"Morning and happy Valentines day" He said to me pulling out a bunch of red roses.

"OMG I totally forgot" It was Valentines Day and I forgot how could I?

"Don't worry I know how much you love me" Jake said smiling. I smiled back sniffing the roses.

"Thank you" I said

"That is not yore only gift I am taking you out to that fancy restraint in town tonight at seven we have a reservation" he smiled "So you can were that dress Alice got for you"

"That is why she got it me" I she shocked

"Yep" he answered making the 'p' pop.

The rest of the day went well, me and Jake gust snuggled up on the sofa trying to watch a movie. I said trying because Jake keeps on distracting me.

When I looked at the clock it was 6 so I ran up the stairs to get ready for our date.

JPOV

Tonight is the night I am going to ask Nessie to marry me but first I have to make it thought dinner.

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Nessie. I was wearing the tux that Alice made me were. Every second I keep checking my jacket pocket for the ring. I was very nerves. I keep asking myself what if she said no, but another part of my brain was thinking of cores she will say yes, why would she not.

Then she came down the stairs in a knee length red dress with black heels and cote. She was beautiful.

"Ready to go" she asked as she reached me.

"Yes" it came out in a higher pitch than it should have. Breath Jake, Breath.

"Are you ok Jake?" The woman said to me as I helped her into the car. I took a deep breath.

"Fine just, fine. I was thinking of how beautiful you look tonight" I smiled back. Good Jake Keep it cool and

"Why thank you kind sir, you don't look to bad yourself" she giggled "did Alice get to you"

"No" I lied as I drove down the moonlit road to the restraint.

"She did, didn't she?" Nessie questioned

"Yes"

As I pulled up at the restraint in Port Angeles I got more and more nervous.

I helped Nessie out of the car and put one arm around her waist.

I walked into the restraint to a man in a black suet and hair in a comb over.

"Can I help you sir?" He said looking at Nessie and smiling.

"Yes, I have a reservation under the name of Black." I said tinning my grip on Nessie.

"This way sir" He said leading us to a table where I helped on her seat and sat opposite her.

"If there is anything I can get you don't hesitate to ask" the waiter said directing it at Nessie, witch made me more scared, so I took her hand.

I said back to him "We are ok thanks" He walked away.

"Well this is nice" Nessie said to me.

"Nothing but the best for my girl" she smiled.

Then a female waiter came up to us.

"Can I take yore order" She asked

She took our orders and walked off.

Now it is time Jake

"Nessie you know I love you"

"Yer Jake. What is it?"

"Well I have something important to ask you" I got off my chair and knelt on one knee beside her.

She gasped

"Nessie I love you, I will always love you" I took her left hand "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?

I opened the box to reveal my mothers ring.

She squealed and jumped off my chair and into my arms kissing me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" I pusses her back a little and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you"

I slipped the ring onto her finger where it would stay forever.

**

* * *

****So what do you think good, bad let me know**


	5. Telling

**SO this is the next chapter **

**

* * *

**

NPOV

I could not remember what happened after Jake asked me to marry him that nigh. All I could remember was him slipping the rig onto my finger where it would stay forever.

Jake told me that the ring was the one his farther had given his mother. It was beautiful. It had a pearl it in sender surrounded by 3 small demons on either side.

It was the morning after and we were on the way to tell my family. Then we were going to have a bonfire tonight to tell Billy and the pack.

As we pulled up to the Cullen's house my mum and dad were waiting outside for us. As soon as I got out of the car my mum and dad had me in a hug.

"Congratulations baby" my mum said as dad tried to pull her off me.

"Let her breath love" dad said.

"Sorry" she moved back to me.

"Waite you knew?" I asked shocked.

"I asked them for yore hand" Jake said wrapping an arm around me.

"You did"

"Yer" he said

"HELLO BABY NICE" my uncle Emmett's booming vice said from behind me as he and aunty Rose came from the forest.

He ran up to me, picked me up and spun me around.

"Emmett put Nessie down." Aunty Rose said. Emmett put me down and I fell onto the floor.

"Nessie are you ok?" Jake said panicking as he ran over to help me up.

"Yer fine" I said. I got up and we walking into the house into the family room.

"People, Nessie has something to tell us" dad shouted, but as soon as he said it everyone was in the room sitting.

Me and Jake were sitting facing mum and dad on another chair.

Jasper was lying on the floor reading a book on his stomach and Alice was sitting cross legged on his back.

Rose was standing behind Jake and Emmett was standing next to the wall behind mum and dad.

Carlisle was sitting on another chair while Esme was on his lap, arms around her.

"What is it Nessie" Emmett said "are you having puppies?"

"EMMETT" Esme shouted. For someone who is so sweet, she can be quite harsh when she wants to be.

I pocked Jack to tell them because I could not find the words.

"I asked Nessie to marry me today and she said yes" I held up my left hand to show them the ring.

They all smiled then I herd a loud

"OW" from Jake "what was that for?"

Rosalie must have smacked him around the head and then ran out followed by Emmett.

Alice was the first one to hug me jumping up and down.

"Yes Alice you can do the wedding before you ask"

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

She let me go and grabbed Esme's and mum's hand dragging them up the stairs.

Esme shouted "CONGRATULATIONS" before she went out of view.

I turned to Jake and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yer fine but what is her problem?" he asked my dad

"She thinks of Nessie as her own daughter. Getting married to a dog, how she put it, it crap and then you having the dog's puppies"

Me and Jake flinched at the world 'dog'

The rest of the day went smoothly. The rest of my family congratulated us and when I looked at the clock we had to go to the bonfire to tell the pack.


	6. Bonfire

**So the next chapter **

**This one has my best mate in Georgia-love x you should go and read her story it is sooooooooo gud **

**read on....**

* * *

Everyone was there. Jake sat next to the elder with me on his lap. Sam next to Jake with Emily sitting in front of him. Emily was 7 months pregnant. We were all pleased for her and I could not wait for that to be me. Paul was next to Sam with a 2 month pregnant Georgia.

Georgia, my best friend from school, who Paul imprinted on when I took her to the bonfire one night. She took all the legends well, I say well she loved them. She loved our world but she loved Paul even more. Once Paul brought her 99 real roses and 1 fake one and told her when the last rose dies I will stop loving you. He is so in love with her as much as Jake loves me. Georgia was a very pretty girl with long hair witch was in proper ringlets and greeny bluey eyes.

Then came Seth and Leah followed by Jared, Embry, Collin, Bradley and facing me was Quil and Claire.

"Hello" Jake shouted "me and Nessie have brought you here tonight to tell you something"

"We have not got anymore baby's on the way have we?" Collin piped up.

"NO!" I shouted back shaking my head.

"Me and Jake are getting married" I turned to Jake and gave him a kiss.

"WHAT?" I turned to see who it was, it was Leah. "You are MARRYING that BLOODSUCKER" I hid my face in Jakes chest to hid the tears.

"She is just a spoiled rich kid who gets what she wants."

"LEAH!" Billy and Sue shouted at the same time.

"No but it is true thought isn't it Nessie?" Leah asked me.

At this point Jake was shaking violently. Jake picked me up and placed me back on the chair and Sam put his arm around me.

He said to Leah "Run if you know what is good for you" Then Jake shifted into a wolf.

They both ran off into the forest.

"Jared, Embry, Collin, Brady come with me and Seth look after Nessie" Sam said as he kissed Emily and then ran off into the forest followed by the other.

Seth came over to me, picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Hay, you are Jake are getting married" I nodded.

"So that would make you the next pack cook," good old Seth always knows how to make people laugh.

"I hope you can cook, Emily left high expectations to live up to." I giggled

"I will need some lessons off Emily then" I replied smiling to Emily who was sitting next to Seth, leaning on him.

Then Sue came over and sat on the other side of Seth and leaned on him.

"Hay what am I yore PLP" we all laughed. That is when Jacob came back though the forest just in some cut off jeans. He cam over and picked me up bridle style and kissed me.

He walked over to were Billy was sitting.

"Hay kids" He said

"Hi dad" Jake said smiling sitting down next to him with me still on his lap

"Congratulations" Billy said "Cannot wait for you to be in the family."

"Me neither"

I looked around there she was walking towards us from forest. She went and sat next to Sue and Seth. She was looking at me.

"What is wrong with her" I asked Jake so no one else could here

Jake looked over my shoulder and met her eyes

"Leah would you pleased stop staring at Nessie" Jake asked polity as possible. She soon looked away.

The rest of the night went well. Towards the end i started to fall asleep in Jacobs arms.

"Nessie do you want to go home?" Jake said before i fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think**


	7. Game

**So this is a very sort chapter **

**longer ones are coming up **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was lying in bed alone.

"Jake" I asked "Jacob"

No answer so I got up and went downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs I smelled eggs and bacon. I went into the kitchen.

"Jacob" I asked

"Last time I checked I was no dog" standing by the stove was Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the island. I sat at the table and Rose put my breakfast in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them with a mouth full of eggs.

"Do we need a reason to come and see our favourite nice and don't eat with yore mouth full" Emmett said.

"I am yore only nice Uncle Em"

"Exactly"

"OK?"

"Well we wanted to play ball later, there is a thunder storm on the way, and are you game?" uncle Jazz said as he walked thought the door followed by Alice.

"Dose anyone knock these days?" I shouted

"NO, are you game?" Jasper asked again.

"Ok, I will ask Jake when he comes home"

"Fine meat us at the clearing at 5 this afternoon." Em said as they walked out of the door.

"Dose anyone know were Jake is?" I shouted but they keep walking.

"Here I am" Jake said. He wrapped his big, hot arms around me from behind making my jump.

"Hay" I turned around to kiss him.

"Hay" He kissed me back

"We are going to play baseball later with my family" I said

"Ok what time?"

"About 5" I kissed him back

"Ok, so until then we have nothing to do all day right?"

"Yer, what do you want to do?" I smiled. I already knew what he was up to.

"Well me and my fiancé can have some fun"

"What kind of fun?" He did not say anything as he carried me back up to bed.

* * *

**Was it good, or was it bad?**

**Long chapter next and i as typing it up now **

**i might put it up later **

**Vicky**

**xxxx**

**:) **


	8. Baseball

**So this is the next chapter **

**

* * *

**

We got up, dresses and walking into the forest in the direction of the baseball clearing, A little way in Jacob stopped and stripped off his clothes and transformed into a wolf. I climbed onto his back and hung on as he ran thought the forest. Soon we were in the clearing. I got off and handed him back his clothes then he ran back into the frost and came back in his human form.

"Hay Nessie, you are on Carlisle's team with Edward and Alice wile yore boyfriend mutt is with me, Jazz and Rose." Emmett shouted as we walked over to him.

"Great we get the dog" Rose said in a unhappy tone.

I walked up to my team and asked my dad "Are mum and Grandma playing?"

"No, Bella is blocking everyone thoughts so I cannot cheat"

"And the dog is hear so I cannot see what people will do" Alice said

"Ok, Emmett yore team is batting first" Esme shouted "Batter up"

Alice was the pitcher, Carlisle took fist base, dad took shortstop and I took centre field.

Jasper was up first and took a long shot. I went off running as fast as I could. When I reached it I threw it to dad, but before it reached dad Jasper has ran a home run. Next up was Emmett. Alice threw the ball and Emmett hit it. I went to catch it witch was a bad idea. It hit my hand and I herd and felt a crack. I sharp pain shot thought my hand, it was broken.

Carlisle was the first to reach me.

"Are you ok Nessie?" He asked in a doctor tone.

"No, I think my hand is broken" He took it carefully and looked at it. Then I felt dizzy and almost fell on the ground but Jake was there to catch me.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a panicky tone. I wish people would stop asking me that, do I look ok. Dad smiled at my thought.

"Jake I am fine, I just broken my hand and feel a little dizzy that is all." I smiled at Jake, he looked worried.

"Jake she will be fine. We will take her home and take care of her hand there and she feels dizzy because of what has happened to her." Carlisle said

"Ok" Jacob said unconvinced

"NESSIE I AM SO SORRY" Emmett shouted as he came over to me. "This is all my fault"

"No I am fine, I will be better in no time at all" I smiled back

"No I should have been watching what I was doing" I looked at his face and saw pain.

"Yer this is all yore fault, dumass" Rosalie said slapping Em around the head.

"STOP" I yelled "this is my fault nobody else, ok, no shouting at each other." They all nodded.

"Jake take me home" I very dramatically as I lifted my good hand to put around his neck. He picked me up and with my bad hand resting in my lap as he carried me back to the house. No body talked all the way back. When we did get back Jacob took me into Carlisle's study. He placed me on the bed he had in there.

"Ok then Renesmee lets have a good look at yore hand" Grandpa said as he walked up to the other side of me. Grandpa took my hand very carefully and looked at it.

"Indeed you have broken yore hand" I looked at Uncle Emmett who had just been slapped around the back of his head by Aunty Rose. Grandpa just carried on. "I don't think I will need to put a cast on, but I will have to put a brace on until it heals fully and try not to use it until I say, ok?" he smiled at me before he went and got a hand brace.

He came back with one and smiled at me. "This may hurt" he picked up my hand and started to put it on I winced.

* * *

**Come back tomorrow for more **

**xxxxx **


	9. Wedding Plans

**So the next chapter **

**enjoy......**

* * *

When me and Jake got back to the house I was very hungry, so was Jake but he was always hungry. I went into the kitchen to make dinner. I pulled out a big piece of stake and a smaller piece for me. Jake liked his well done but I liked mine with a little blood in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked wrapping an arm around me. "Didn't yore grandfather say not to use that hand?" He clearly was not angry, he was just looking after me. Jake took the stake out of my hand.

"Now sit down and rest that hand." He pushed me into a chair at the table.

"But Jake are you shore you can make the stake without burning the house down?"

"I think I can make stake by myself. I am a grown man" he laughed.

"Ok"

Over the next hour it was full with me shouting 'don't do that' and 'no Jake.' Jacob almost burned the house down as I said. In the end he did make a great dinner.

The next morning was going to be great. We were going to see Alice about our wedding. I wanted a big wedding with all my family and friends on the cliff top. I wanted to know that I love Jake and we will be together forever. But all Jake had to say about it was

"Why do we need a big wedding you already know you have me forever" But I gave him a stern look.

"Or maybe we could have a big wedding on the cliff top in front of everyone" He smiled and I gave him a big kiss.

"Nessie watch the road" we were on the way to the big house.

"Jake I am half vampire I have quick reflexes" I said

"Yer, but you are also half human" he smiled.

When we got to the big house Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the front steps. She was jumping up and down very existed. Jasper was trying to carm he down but it was not working. As we got out of the car uncle Jazz shouted

"Hurry up she has been like this all morning"

"Shut up you liked it" Alice said smacking his chest and kissing him.

"TMI Aunty Alice" I cringed

"Come on, come on, we have a wedding to plan, come on" she shouted grabbing mine and Jakes hands, dragging us up the steps.

"Alice let them go, there are less breakable than us." Jasper picked her up and put her down away from us. She stormed into the house.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked uncle Jasper.

"No idea but I think she might have had a bad vision and she will not talk to me about it" Jaspers smile faded away

"She will be ok when we talk weddings" I said hugging him.

"I know she just worries me because I am her husband and I must protect her and make shore no harm come to her." He said hugging me back.

"You just need to let her do this by herself, she will tell you when the time is right"

"Ok" he turned to Jake "I hope you are luring and listing" Jasper said seriously.

"Yes sir" Jake saluted

"Good solder, now go and plan a wedding"

For the next five hours me, Jacob, Alice, mum and grandma went over wedding plans, over and over again. We finally decided that Alice would be my maid of honour, with Rose and Georgia being my other bridesmaids. We were going shopping soon for dresses but Alice said that she and Esme have a surprise dress for me. Jacob had decided to have Seth as his best man and Jasper and Emmett as his groom's men. We were getting married on the cliff top under a arch made of red and white roses. With Sam doing the wedding because we were having a traditional Quiltard wedding. I went and got the phone to call Georgia.

"Hello" she answered on the second ring.

"Hay, you know how me and Jake are getting married, can you be my bridesmaid with Alice and Rose."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yer"

She screamed "I would love to be, thank you"

"Cool, I will call you on the details but meanwhile how are you?" I asked

"Good but the morning sickness is a bitch and I am always hungry this baby is going to be like its dad" I could pitcher a little baby Paul but with Georgia's hair and eyes. It will be so cute.

"Not to much" I said "It will look like you to"

We talked for a bit until I felt tired, Jake took me home and went to bed.


	10. Hunt

**So the next chapter **

**i love this one hope you do to **

**Hi Georgia and Kiana**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

"Edward me and Alice are going hunting" I said to my God like husband.

"Ok love, be safe" he said back as I kissed him

"Always am"

Me and Alice are going hunting together today to have some 'sister time' she called it. Rose was with Emmett 'playing'. So it was just me and Alice, great.

I had been a few weeks since Ness had moved out. I was a little sad when Jake and her came and told me and Edward. Edward took it well I thought he was going to flip off or something. But he was the one who could not wait to be just me and him in our small little cottage, I found out why, hint, hint. There seem to be doing well. Then a couple of days ago Jake told me he wanted to marry Nessie. He was the best person for her. I just hope that he makes her happy and I know he will, he would die for her.

"Bella are you hearing me? I said is that a great idea for Nessie's wedding dress?" Alice said making me come out of my trance.

"Sorry what?" I asked smiling at her.

"I said that we should combine all of our wedding dresses and make a one of a kind dress for a one of a kind couple. How about it?"

"Yer that's great"

"What is wrong with you today?" Alice said grabbing both my hands

"Nothing just thinking about Nessie and Jake, come on lets hunt" We both ran off into the forest to grab some bears.

NPOV

"Jake stop it" I shouted

"But Nessie I want to fell my long dick inside of you." I was in bed with Jake having 'fun time'

_Ring, ring, ring._

I leaned over to get the phone

"Hello" I said down the phone. Jake was back on top of me with his mouth around my breast.

"Stop it" I whispered to him

"_Nessie you and Jake must get here now"_ Dad said down the phone

"Dad what is it"

_"We will tell you when you get here"_ That is when the phone when off

Jake stopped and looked at me.

"We have to go" I said to him disappointed

"You get dressed and meat me down by the car." Jake said

I got up and dresses as fast as I could manage. I went down and out of the door were Jake was sitting in the car all raved up and ready to go.

We drove in complete silence. The drive took longer than it felt. We were both anxious to know what was happening. Dad never called us over unless it was something bad. When we reached the house nobody was there to greet us at the steps. We walked right in to find everyone silent in different positions throughout the room. Carlisle was sitting with his head in his hands on the chair. Rose was being hugged by Emmett dry sobbing in his chest. Mum was sitting on dad's lap doing the same. Jasper was sitting being hugged by Esme. Were was Alice?

"That is why we called you here" dad said with sadness in his voice. "Alice has been kidnapped by Aro"

* * *

**Come back tomorrow to find out what happens**


	11. Missing

**I know I said i would update tomorrow but I got so excited about this chapter soooo here it is........**

* * *

APOV

"Why do you have me here" I shouted to Aro in the great hall of the Volturi.

"Because my dear Alice, we need you to get dear Nessie" Aro said

"Never call her that to you her name is Renesmee" I shouted back at him. How dear he kidnap me her and keep me against my will. One minute I was with my sister, Bella and the next I was here. How did that happen? "How did I get here without even knowing?"

"Well my dear one, I would like you to meat my new member of my family his name is Nathan and he had a very useful talent it is very hard to explain he can make anybody kind of fall asleep if you will" Aro explained. "And I promised to let him have you once you were here" He snapped his fingers and Nathan came forward.

"Come on lovely Alice this will very good I have lots of experience in the bedroom" He said in a very sexual way in my ear.

"You will never have me I am happily married and when he finds out what happened he will kill you all" I screamed as Nathan grabbed both my arms and dragged me out of the hall. "JASPER PLEASE HELP" was the last thing I screamed.

NPOV

"What do u mean she has been kidnapped" I said in a low whisper.

"We were running thought the forest and all of a sudden Alice fell to the floor and then someone grabbed me from behind to keep me still wile Aro came and took Alice away." Mum said in a low whisper.

"THAT BASTARD WHO DOSE HE THINK HE IS COMING AND THEN TAKING MY ALICE" Uncle Jasper shouting getting up and smashing the wooden table in two.

"Jasper sit down that will not help anything" Grandpa said standing up and going up to Jasper. At that moment a wave of anger came over me and I think everyone else felt it to.

"But what would you do if it was Esme who had been kidnapped. SHE IS MY WIFE WHAT AND I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"Well smashing the furniture up will not help the matter" Grandpa said getting closer to Jasper "We all want her back"

"Boys, boys stop this and lets sit down and talk. Jasper come on lets sit and talk about it, I want her back to" Grandma said to Jazz putting an arm around him pulling him to the sofa.

"So what are we going to do" dad said.

"I will go now and get all the wolfs and go on patrol now scan the hole place." Jake said

"That is a good idea and Edward will you call Tina and ask her if they have clue if the voltori has been around" Grandpa said.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"I will get it" Jasper said. He got up to get the phone.

JPOV

How dear he take my Alice, my wife, my world, my hope, Without her I am nothing.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Who could that be.

"I will get it" I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said

_"Jasper thank god it is you" _Alice said

"Alice, were are you? What has happened? Are you ok?" I said as fast as I could

_"I don't have much time but what I will tell you is that I am at the Volturi. They took me to get to Nessie. Come and get me please but don't bring her or Jake. Please Jazz they have this new member who said that is nobody comes to get me then I will be his. Please Jazz please" _ she said dry sobbing down the phone.

"It is ok Alice stay strong and I am coming to get you right now ok. I love you"

_"Please hurry" _Then the phone when dead

"Alice…… Alice………ALICE!!!" I cried. All I wanted to do was to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Esme came and took the phone off of me and pulled me into her embrace.

APOV

"Please hurry" I said down the phone to my loving husband. I took the phone away from my ear and pressed the red button.

"What is going on in here" Nathan shouted coming thought the door to his bedroom which I had just been put in until I agreed to make love to him. "Are you ready yet" He asked

"NO and I will never will" I shouted at him. All I wanted was my Jasper and him only. I could not remember my human times or what had happed to me but all I could remember was waking up to see that I would meat Jasper in a bar. At this moment all I could pitcher was Jasper braking open the door and sweeping me off my feet. But that was not going to happen because he was on the other side of the world.

"You will have me in time" He said back

"GO TO HELL"

_Please Jasper hurry_


	12. Plans

**So what are they going to do about Alice found out now**

* * *

NPOV

We were all scared about my Aunty Alice. I wanted her back. But nobody wanted her back than Jasper. He was out of his mind with panic and pain. Grandpa tried lots of different ways to make him sit and think about what we were going to do but all he wanted to do was run across the sea and get Alice back. I know more than anyone that if I lost Jake even for a day I would go mad.

"Ok so lets think about this we need to go to the Volturi as soon as possible and Jake and Nessie must not be there. You two can stay here." Dad said

"No are you joking I am coming to" I said

"No Nessie it is to dangerous"

"No dad I don't mean to the Volturi I mean I want to come to Italy with you. Me and Jake will stay outside of the grounds. Please dad" I begged

"Ok Nessie you can come but you and Jake must do as I say, ok?" Dad said looking at me and Jake directly in the eyes.

"Ok are we all ready can we go and save my wife please?" uncle Jazz said.

"Ok let's go" Grandpa said as we all piled out of the house into the cars.

Driving down the highway to the airport was silent. Me and Jake were in the back seat of the Volvo with mum and dad in the front, dad driving. Emmett and Rose were in Emmett's jeep and Grandma, Grandpa and Jasper were in Grandpa's Mercedes. We made it in record time and before we had left dad had brought plain tickets for first class. It still surprised me of what people can get in no time at all when you had money. We got on the plane and still nobody talked all the way there. I fell asleep just after we took off. When I awoke the plane was staring to land.

"Nessie the plain is landing" Jake said in my ear. All of a sudden I felt sick, I pulled out the brown bad there keep in the compartment of the seat in front and everything in my stomach came up and was not in the bag.

"Are you ok Nessie?" Jake asked

"Yer, I think it is nerves about what they have done to my aunt Alice."

"Nothing will happen to her. I promise we will get her back and you will be back shopping in no time." Jake said smiling

"Ok"

When we reached the hotel I had brought back everything I had eaten and every time I tried to eat it would not stay down. Jake tried to tell me that she will be back and ok but it was not working.

"Nessie are you shore you are ok? I mean we could always get Carlisle to check you over to see what the problem is." Dad said as he put me on the bed in one of the bedrooms.

"No, I just want Alice back and I will be fine. When are you going to get her?"

"We are leaving right away" dad said as he got up "Try and relax we will be back with her soon and then we will have this mess behind us. You are Jake stay here ok?"

"Ok dad, I love you"

"Love you to sweetie" Dad said as he closed the door.

I fell back to sleep after that and I saw me and Jake sitting on La Push beach, then a baby boy came running up to us shouting mummy and daddy. Jake picked the boy up; he was now giggling daddy look what I found. The boy looked like Jake but with my hair colour and my dad's human green eyes. I thought to myself what dose this dream mean.

* * *

**So what do you think Nessie's dream mean. **

**Come on review Please **


	13. Getting Alice

JPOV (Jasper)

We decided to run to the Volturi, it was not that far away from the hotel were Jake and Nessie are staying.

When we got the desk there was a girl sitting behind it. She was human I could smell her blood; she had long blond hair with big black eyes. To be fair she looked like a slut.

"Ciao, come posso aiutarla?" She said (Hi, how can I help you?)

Carlisle went up to her "Possiamo per favour parlare con Aro per favour?" (Could we talk to Aro please?)

"No more chat I where is my wife?" I shouted

"Vuoi dire che lei e padrona Alice…" she started (Do you mean mistress Alice…)

"Marie" Aro shouted coming out of the door "My dear Cullen's please come into the grand hall to talk" he gestured to the big wooden doors. We walked in slowly, I gave Aro evils.

"So what can we do you for?" Marcus said standing up and walking towards us from his chair.

"You know why we are here. You have my wife and I want her back, you have no right to take her from her home." I said to them. Marcus snapped his fingers. In came Demetri and Felix with the love of my life in there arms, Alice.

"Alice" I looked strait into her eyes.

"Jasper?" she asked. She sounded different, what had they done to her?

"What have you done to her?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her.

"Nothing yet, but we will if you do not give us what we want" Aro said. I hissed

"What do you want Aro? Nothing in our family is of value to you" Carlisle asked.

"My dear Carlisle you have something that I do indeed want. Renesmee" Aro said smiling when he said my niece's name.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER" Edward shouting.

"Well I believe that she can give me something powerful and great, also something I have always wanted…… a son."

"NEVER" I shouted anger ripped thought me.

"Very well" he snapped his fingers again and this time a boy walked in. "You may have her Nathan"

"Thank you master" The boy named Nathan picked Alice up and whispered something in her ear and she cringed. Then he walked off with her.

"Were are you taking her?" I asked

"To spend time with her new husband"

"YOU SON OF A BICH!!" I tried to run to kill Aro but Edward and Emmett were holding me back. Then Edward whispered something in my ear.

"We will distract them you go and get Alice as fast as you can ok? On three. 1…2…3!!" They let me go and I followed Alice's sent thought the halls of the palace. I reached a door.

"JASPER, HELP!!! PLEASE HELP!!!" Alice, I had found her.

I ran into the door and broke it down.

I did not anticipate what I saw.

* * *

**What do you think he saw **

**I know you hate me for the cliffie but it will be all worth it. **


	14. Prince in shining Arms

APOV

Jasper had come to save me, I always knew he would. I felt better since he had come even before I knew he was here I could tell I was going to be safe. I never understood the wolf imprinting but I understand it now, it is the same with me and Jasper we would die for each other.

"Very well" Aro snapped his fingers again and this time a boy walked in. "You may have her Nathan" Not Nathan he had been trying to get me to make love with him from the time I arrived in the castle and now he will be able to get his muddy hands on me.

"Thank you master" The boy named Nathan picked me up.

"We will have fun tonight my love, lots of fun. You are all mine." He whispered to silent for the others to here. I cringed. He carried me out of the room and down the corridor. He went right into his room and placed me on the bed. He was on top of me.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way it is yore choosing." He said in my ear kissing me.

I tried to push him off but he was too strong and I was too weak even for a vampire.

"I see it is the hard way" He ripped off all my clothes and then his were right after that.

"JASPER, HELP!!! PLEASE HELP!!!" I screamed

Then there was a big bag and there stood at the door was Jasper, looking as angry as hell.

JPOV

There he was on top of my wife both of them with no clothes on. I ran up to him dragged him off of her and slammed him against the wall making a big crack in it.

"WHAT DO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE FUCKING DOING TO MY WIFE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO HER" I shouted in his face.

"Is this yore wife? She is very pretty, do you mind sharing" he said with a smug smile on his face. But that would be the last thing he said before I took off his head and threw it across the room. The rest of his body followed. I lit a mach before I threw his body parts onto the fireplace. I looked over to the bed to see in a state of shock Alice with nothing on, on the bed.

"Alice" I said as low as possible so not to scare her. I went over to her, sat on the end of the bed and extended my hand towards her.

"Jasper, you saved me" She said jumping into my arms.

"Yer I will always save you Alice you saved me all those years ago" I said kissing her full on the lips.

"You are my prince"

"And you are my princess, Now lets get this princess some clothes and then we can get back to the family in the great hall" I got off the bed and took off my shirt I was wearing and gave her it. She put it on and it came down to her mid thigh.

"I like wearing you clothes it make me feel at home" She smiled as she came over to me. I wrapped an arm around her and she did the same to me.

We walked like that back to the great hall where everyone was still standing. Esme was the first to come to Alice and hug her in a bone crushing hug. Then followed Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rose and then Emmett, who picked her up and spun her around.

"Well you have yore family back together I see" Aro said "And I did hope Nathan had I good time with you"

"No he did not I killed him before he did anything" I said smiling.

"What a shame. But don't think I will give up on getting yore dear daughter, Bella, we can live forever you know"

"Noted, but you will have a hard time if she is marred to a werewolf" Bella said

"Well Aro we will take our leave now" Carlisle said

"Goodbye dear friends"

Then we left hoping never to see them again.

* * *

**Do you think the Voltori will leave them alone?**


	15. Safe

NPOV

They had been away nearly 5 hours what if something happed? What if Alice was not ok? What if………

"Nessie stop" Jake shouted from the chair, interrupting my train of thought. I was pacing up and down the room worrying.

"They will be ok Nessie, they will be ok" Jake said getting up, standing in front of me with both hands on my shoulders. "They will be fine, so will Alice and yore mum and dad, ok?"

"Ok" he kissed me.

"Do you want me to take yore mind off of it" He said kissing down my neck.

"Hummmmm" I said as he picked me up and put me on the bed.

Jake tried to distract me, it worked but my family's safety we more important to me than anything else.

We were now sitting on the couch waiting. Then the door opened to reveal Jasper and Alice followed but the rest of my family. They were all safe.

"Aunty Alice!" I screamed and ran up to her. I ran into her.

"Hello to you Nessie" She said. Then I notes what she was wearing and what Jasper was not. Alice was wearing his shirt and that made him shirtless.

"Why are you only wearing Jazz's shirt?" I asked everyone went silent.

"Doesn't matter Nessie, all that dose matter is that she is safe and well." Dad said in a stern tone.

"Ok"

"Everyone go and pack yore bags and we will get the first flight out of here" grandpa said

We were out of the hotel and in the airport in less than 2 hours. I was happy about going home but I had this feeling that the Volturi were still not going to leave us alone and that reminded me I still had not asked why they took Alice in the first place. We were now sitting in the airport waiting for grandpa and Jasper to come back from arranging a flight for us. I went over and sat next to Alice.

"Why did they take you anyway?" I asked

"Aro wanted you" She said, but there was still something she was not telling me.

"And why did he want me?"

"I don't think I should tell you"

"Please Auntie Alice, you can play Nessie doll for the next month" I begged

"Aro wanted you so that you can have his son. If you were to have a son from him and you it would be 3 parts vampire and 1 part human, it would probably fit in the world better anyone else" she said looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you for telling me" I said as I went and sat back next to Jake.

I was think the only person's baby I want is Jacob and I do not want one yet. I want life just me and Jake. We had enough money to keep me and Jake happy and healthy for the rest of our lives, to be honest we had enough to keep a country afloat. At the moment I am happy that my hole family is back together.


	16. Baby

We had just gotten back from getting Alice back. She and Jasper were in there room and everyone was just scattered around the house in different places when we got the call. Grandpa answered it.

"Hello" He answered "Ok bring her strate over" silences "See you in a minute." He put the phone down and looked at us.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked

"Georgia has gone into labour and Paul is bringer her over now" He looked at me with a pained face.

"So what is the problem?"

"She is a month and a half to early"

"Ok, but she and the baby will be fine right?" I said with worry in my voice.

"They will be fine Nessie" Grandpa said to me smiling.

Over the next 2 hours Georgia was in labour, screaming. I was there all the time, holding her hand and Paul had the other. I wish I could do something to help her but she said she wanted a natural birth, and that is what she got.

"PAUL YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN, DO YOU HERE ME? NEVER" she screamed again as another contraction hit. Then she relaxed.

"Paul I love you soooooooooooo much. You know that?" She said next. Paul looked confused, he looked to grandpa.

"It is all ok, all women say things like that." He smiled and then looked at Georgia's 'stuff' again "Georgia you can push when I tell you ok?" she nodded.

"Push" Grandpa shouted, she screamed.

"Come on G.G think about the beautiful baby you will have." I said mopping up all the sweat off her head.

"Come on baby" Paul said.

The next thing was so beautiful, a baby crying. Grandpa handed Paul the baby and he cut the cord and looked. "It's a boy" he said crying.

"Georgia keep pushing there is another baby wanting to come out here." Grandpa said shocked.

"What?" Georgia said as tired as hell. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" she screamed

Then another baby crying.

"It is a girl" Grandpa said handing me the baby wile Paul cut the cord. I looked to Georgia

"What are you going to name them?"

"Well we thought of a boy name and a girl name just in case, so now we will get to use both, Dakotah for the boy it means friend and for the girl, Isla meaning island, were Paul took me on our first holiday together" She said looking at both babies.

"Wow, Dakotah and Isla. Lovely names for lovely babies." I smiled stroking the babies head. "I will leave you two alone" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Thank you Nessie" Georgia said. I smiled to her and I walked out of the door.

I went downstairs to find Grandpa sitting on the chair with everyone around him. He must have told them.

"Here Nessie drink this you throat must be burning a little with all that blood." Grandma said handing me a glass of animal blood. I took it and drank it up quickly. But just as I finest I ran to the sink to bring it all back up again.

"Nessie what is the matter?" grandpa said

"I don't know I have been feeling off for a couple of days" I said wiping my mouth.

"Can you tell me what you feel like?" he asked handing me a glass of water and sitting me down.

"Well, I get sick in the morning sometimes I cannot eat some things because I bring it back up and……" grandpa cut me off

"Do you and Jake use protection?" He asked

"Yer always" But that night "But the night before Alice went missing, Jake had not condoms. That was once I cannot get pregnant with that once." I said trying to convince myself that it is not right.

Grandpa ran up the stairs and came back with a small box with a pregnancy test in. He gave it me and I went to the toilet.

15 minutes later it was ready. I looked at it and it said positive. Then everything went black.

* * *

**OMG OMG**

**I might not be able to update for a bit because I have to work experince so bear with me. **

**Thank you**

**Vicky**

**xx**


	17. Wow

**I am back **

**so here is the next chapter.....**

* * *

JPOV (JACOB)

"Nessie, Wake up, come on please" I said to Nessie who was now lying on the sofa. She had just had a chat with Carlisle in the kitchen and then he came in with Nessie in his arms. She had been asleep for over 5 minutes and all the time I was holding her hand. In my other hand was a pregnancy test.

She started to shift, and then she opened her eyes.

"Jacob?" She asked

"Yes Nessie?"

"You are going to be a daddy" she smiled to me.

"I know" I said as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Jacob put me down think of the baby" she said giggling

"God yes" I put her down "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Put yore feet up" I put her feet up on the coffee table witch I had just pulled over.

"Jacob stop" She said

"Sorry, I am just so happy. I am going to look after you and the baby" I sat down next to her and put a hand on her tummy.

"Our baby" She said putting a hand on top of mine.

"Well I cannot wait to have another baby in the family to teach trickes to" Emmett shouted

"Way to kill the happy family moment Em" Jasper said

"Wow I am going to be a grandma and Edward you are going to be grandpa Ed" Bella said coming to sit next to Nessie

"Never call me that love please" Edward said knelling in front of herb

"Congratulations baby girl" he turned to me "don't you dare levee the baby or Nessie or you will have a family of vampires to deal with"

"What is with the happy family moment?" Paul said coming down the stairs

"Can I tell him?" I whispered to Ness

"Yer" She said back. Paul was standing next to me now.

"NESSIE'S PREGNANT" I shouted and jumped up running across the room

"Wow Jacob congrats" Paul said giving me a manly hug.

Nessie got up then and came over to me. Paul pulled her into a bone braking hug

"PAUL PUT NESSIE DOWN" I shouted pulling Paul of Nessie "Don't squish out baby and Nessie"

"Sorry" he said to her

I turned to Carlisle

"Don't you need to do any test or something to see if everyone is ok?" I asked picking Nessie up bridle style and putting her back on the couch.

"Ok in the morning when everything is clean and everything is set up I will check her then and in the meantime I thing it is time for Nessie to have some rest and eat something. Esme will you get something for Nessie, Jacob, Paul and Georgia something to eat" he asked Esme

"Georgia is sleeping and will not need anything yet, she will when she awakes up and they will be a long time knowing her. She sleeps like a stone. I will have something thought"

"Ok, I will make stake and vegetables got to keep you and the baby healthy Nessie" Esme said

"But she is going to be ok right, Carlisle?" I asked worrying

"Jake just chill and sit with me" Nessie said rubbing my arm

"Sorry" I said. I sat down next to her putting an arm around her

We sat together for the rest of the day. I was thinking that to two new life's were welcomed into the world and now mine and Nessie's new life was going to be here in nine months time. I kipped thinking, what are we going to name him? Would it be a him or her? Who would it look like more? The same questions when over and over in my head. But someday we would have a baby to call our own.


	18. Our baby

**So more baby love....**

**:) **

* * *

NPOV

Me and Jake made a baby. I have only just found out that me and Jake are going to have a baby but all I wanted to do was have it and then hold it I my arms. But we had to wait 9 months until then, or maybe it will be faster than that due to my vampire gene and Jakes werewolf jean of fast growing. Wow, we made a baby.

Today me and Jake are going to see grandpa about the baby and do some checks to see if everything is ok.

"Nessie do you and Jake want to come up here now" Grandpa shouted from up the stairs. Me and Jake got up and walked in the clean and tidy, after Georgia giving birth, study. Mum and dad were in there to.

"Come and sit down Nessie, Jake" Grandpa pointed to the black sofa "I am going to ask you some questions"

"Ok" I said

"When did you and Jake have unprotected sex?" that was something I did not want to talk about with my parents in the room. It was ok with grandpa because he was a doctor and had to do this all the time but with my mum and dad it was a no, no.

"Bella I think we should leave then to it don't you think?" dad asked mum taking her hand

"Yer I think we should" mum said walking out with dad. As soon as there left the room grandpa looked to me for an answer.

"Um………Well………thenightbeforeAlicewentmissing" I said as quickly as possible. Jake squeezed my hand.

"Ok" grandpa said as he wrote some things down "Jake how many partners have you been with"

"W-what?" Jake asked

"How many people have you had sex with in your life?" Carlisle said

Jake said something under his breath

"Sorry, Jacob you will have to speak up"

"2" Jake said

"Who?" I asked looking at him

"A girl from high school and you, but you are the best" Jake said smiling at me

"Ok Jake that is to much information about my granddaughter" grandpa said looking at Jake

"Why did you ask me that anyway?"

"I wanted to check to see if you had any STI's" grandpa said smiling

"Do you think I would cheat on Nessie" He said getting angry, I rubbed his arm.

"It is normal procedure for me to ask you" grandpa said "Ok then Nessie lets have a look at your baby"

I got up to lie on the hospital bed set up in the room. Grandpa pulled over a machine and pulled out a wand like thing. He pulled my top up to just below my bra and squirted some jelly on me. He got the wand and rubbed it around my tummy for a bit.

"There is your baby" he said pointing to the screen

"Wow" that is all me and Jake could say. I had tears coming down my face; I looked at Jake he also had tears coming down from his face.

"Jake are you crying" I asked

"No I have something in my eyes" he said rubbing his eyes

Grandpa printed off a picture and handed it me. I wiped the gel off of me, took Jakes hand and walked down the stairs to my family sitting waiting for us. I sat on the sofa next to mum; I was still looking at the photo.

"Is that your baby?" mum asked, I nodded

"It doesn't look like much" Emmett said standing behind me "are you sure it is a baby Carlisle not her breakfast?"

"Emmett!" Rose shouted "It will be beautiful just like Nessie, shame it is half dog"

"Rosalie" Esme shouted

I did not take any more notice of them. This is my and Jake's baby, we made it together.


	19. Learning about pregnancy

**Thank you for my best mate Georgia for the help on the chapter, well she almost wrote it all for me, thank you**

NPOV

Jacobs hand reached before us and tapped lightly on the whitewashed and blue wooden door. Jake's other hand was wrapped tightly around my growing waist. We heard a muffled shout and thumping as if someone was running down the stairs. The door swung open to reveal Emily, her dark hair tied up in a high pony tail, and a small dark skinned girl on her hip.

"Hello guys! How are you doing?" Emily said loudly stepping forwards and pecking us both on each cheek. " I don't think you've met Jess have you?"

I looked back down at the small child, her hair just long enough for it to reach into two pigtails, high on her head. Jess did a gurgley smile, and a wave of her small podgy hand.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again honey" I said stepping forwards and giving her a one armed hug

"Come in, come in!" Emily said ushering us both in. Jake grabbed my hand with his large warm one, willing me to drag him in. Sam padded bear footed round the corner, a big smile on his now ageing face.

"I though you'd abandoned us!" Sam said laughing and bringing me into a hug. "So, what's this news that you had to tell us so badly? We are all in the lounge, so come through"

"Cool, its been ages since I've seen them all" I said absent mindedly. I wandered in behind them all and joined the already crammed full sofa.

"So, what this all important news you've got to tell us?" Seth asked from somewhere over the other side of the sofa. I looked at Jake and he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant" I shouted out in one quick spurt. I didn't see much else because I was smothered in arms and legs. The only person who did not hug me was Leah she was sat in a huff in the corner. What is wrong with that bitch?

I managed to get out of the scramble, miraculously still alive. Georgia and Emily took one arm each and dragged me out to the patio and sat me down.

"Right" Emily said, clapping her hands together "Now you are going to learn about the joys of pregnancies"

"Your boobs hurt _all _the time" Georgia said sitting down next to me in one of the deck chairs.

"…And you can't really eat anything because it comes straight back up." Emily carried on.

"You get cravings, like mine was whipped cream" Georgia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever Georgia, we don't want to know about Paul and your private life" I said scorning.

"I was just saying that you get hornier and the sex is much better!" She replied with an evil smile on her face.

"And you would know?" Emily butted in.

"Yep, and you would Emily, sneaking off with Sam mysteriously for hours at a time" Georgia retorted "Even I as a human herd you and Sam, SAM! OH! SAM, yer we herd"

"Yer and what about you and Paul, what was it you said 'Ride it doggie'" Emily said, getting to her feet

"Nessie, you're the worst really!" Georgia said, turning towards me. "You don't even hide the fact that you're doing it! I feel so sorry for your parents, you are so _loud_"

"I think the last thing that I heard was 'Ooh Jake, harder, HARDER, faster, And STRONGER!" Emily continued. "You sound like you are singing daft punk, harder better faster stronger, god!"

I got up, feeling embarrassed and went back into the house. I walked straight over to Jake who was still being congratulated on his 'good work'.

I went to whisper in his ear "Do you want to go back home? I know there is an empty bed there" I said alluringly. Oh dear, Georgia and Emily were right. I felt Jake sit up straighter and heard him make a small cough.

"Erm, sorry guys but we have to go now, you know how it is… telling everyone the news and everything" Jake said standing up and wrapping his arm back around my waist. I looked over to Georgia and Emily, who were both holding their children. They caught my eye, winked and giggled then turned away again. I was so going to get them back when I was a bit less horny.

**Lemons next time **

**:D**


	20. Handcuff

**Thank you for my best mate Georgia for the help on the chapter again we did it together**

**Warning lemons **

JPOV

I don't know what was wrong with Nessie because she could not wait to get home. She came back in to the living room from the chat she had with Emily and Georgia, she whispered in my ear and made little Jake come out for some fun.

"Nessie chill, what is wrong with you? Why do you want to get home so fast?" I was looking at her. She was driving and I was a little worried about the speed she was going at.

"I love you Jake" she answered me

"Yer and I love you to but please will you slow down we have forever"

"Jake I have to get home"

"Why?" I asked confused

She leaned in to whisper something in my ear. Little Jake shot right back up, I was very tempted to pick Nessie up and run with her back home.

"That is why I have to get home, and I see you want to" she gave me a sly smile, her eyes wandering down to my crotch.

"Nessie as much as I want you to are you sure it is ok?"

"What are you on about Jacob?" she asked looking at me

"Well you know the baby will it be ok? Because I hate to be prodding its head or something up there" I was very scared I wanted to have Nessie, I love her, but I was also scared for the baby what if I did something wrong and hurt it.

"It will be fine Jake and please can we stop calling him an it, he is our baby" she smiled rubbing her tummy

"Him, you think it will be a boy?"

"Yes a boy like you but has my hair"

"Ok, but I still don't think it will be safe" we had just pulled up in front of our house, Nessie got out and walked in, I followed. When I got in she was calling someone.

"Grandpa it is Nessie, can Jacob ask you something?" she winked at me

"_Yes ok, put him on" _he said back. Nessie handed me the phone and I put it near my ear.

"Hello"

_"Hello Jacob what do you want to ask me?" _he asked

"Well I was just wondering……um……well……um………is it ok to……"

"_Jacob you can ask me anything" _he encouraged

"Is it ok to have sex with Nessie, I mean I know it is ok but while she is pregnant I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to prod it or anything"

"_Jacob it is perfectly safe to have sex with Nessie and you will not feel anything you should not"_ I could hear someone in the background laughing

"Thank you Carlisle"

"_That is ok, have a good night, bye" _

"Ok, thanks, bye" Just as I hug up I herd the giggling go into full blown laughter.

"So can I get some now that you are not going to hurt him or touch him either?" She had a smug smile on her face.

"Yes I would like that" I picked her up carefully and carried her to the bedroom.

I lay on top of her and smothered her face in kisses, already panting for breath. All of a sudden, her small cold arms pushed up against my muscled chest, and the next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back and Nessie sitting on top of me. Sometimes I forgot she was half vampire and that she could move very quickly sometimes.

"It's going to be my turn tonight to be in charge, OK?" She asked me innocently, giggling a bit when she finished. All I could do was groan and nod my head a little, because my jeans were getting increasingly tighter.

Nessie leaned forwards and kissed me passionately. Something colder and harder than her skin wrapped and clicked around my wrists. My arms were now being drawn slowly up the bed, and I heard the irritating clicking noise again. Nessie, with her lips still tightly attached to mine, slid her small hands down my arms, and started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to bring my hands down and touch her flawless skin, but something was stopping me. I looked up and saw handcuffs around both my wrists and tied to the headboard.

"You little minx" I half growled, half moaned. My shirt was fully off now, and she reached down and started unbuttoning my jeans, little Jake, not so little anymore.

"I'll be right back" she said sweetly, giving me an innocent giggle. Nessie walked out of the door.

"Nessie where are you going?" I asked "I hope you are not leaving me in this state"

She came back in the room with her hands behind her back and came and sat on me.

"Where did you go?" I asked as she rubbed up against little Jake again.

She pulled out a paint brush from behind her back and a jar of what is that? Chocolate spread.

"I wanted to have some fun" she giggled.

She opened the lid with a pop and dipped the paint brush into it. She brought it out and curled her tongue around it alluringly. She let out a small moan, making little Jake go rock hard, my jeans cutting in painfully. Nessie saw the pain in my face, and ripped my jeans off. She got another dollop of the brown chocolatety gloop on the paint brush and smoothed it down my chest, tracing the grooves of my eight pack, all the way down the 'v' until she got to my tented boxers. I was so hoping that they would come off in the same way my jeans but they did not.

"Nessie" I let out a small moan

"Jakey you taste soooooo gooooood" she said licking some more chocolate off of me.

If she didn't take my boxers off any second now I was sure I was going to come in them

"Nessie I am so close" I said closing my eyes. In the next second my boxers were off and chocolate was spread all over my large erection. Her mouth was over it then

"Nessie……I………um………last long" I could not get out a full sentence. She made me feel so good with her hot mouth around me.

"Come for me Jake please" Nessie said smiling at me. In the next second I released in her mouth. She was right back up and kissing me full on in the mouth. I could taste the chocolate and I mixed together.

After a few minutes I was back

"Are you ready for round 2" she asked

"muuuuuuuuuu I am always ready for you" I said smiling

"Good" and with that she slammed down on my hard taking me fully in her.

"JAKE!" She screamed. She kipped bouncing up and down on me.

"Nessie……so………good" I moaned softly. It was torture not being able to feel her pert breasts on my hands. I strained against the handcuffs to try and break them off. The creak of the straining metal was mixed in with the moans we were both emitting.

Nessie stopped moving and looked at me.

"What is the matter? Did I hurt you?" I asked her. Nessie got up and walked to the other side of the room she was angry and sad.

"You were trying to break the handcuffs" she started to cry

"Why are you crying, I wanted to touch you." I said looking at her

"But I wanted to be in control and you would not let me. Why Jake? Why?" She was crying even more now. All I wanted to do was to get up and hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok

"It was not like that Nessie, I just wanted to hold you and feel you. It is ok Nessie, come on, we were having fun. I promise I will not break the handcuffs" She started to walk towards me but went into the draw by the side of the bed and got something out.

"This is so you cannot escape at all" she put another set of handcuffs on either of my hands and tied my feet to the end of the bed.

"Nessie that is not fair"

"You said I could be in control" she smiled

We stared up were we finish and we were both back in the mood.

Soon we were on out 3rd round and that is when we herd a bang and she was standing by the door.

**Who do you think it is?**


	21. Do you love her?

**Sorry i took so long but i did not know what to put **

**But here it is anyway**

**short chapter**

NPOV

"Could up please try and keep it down" She said to me in a evil tone

"Get out!" I shouted back completely ignoring her

"No, I was just coming by to say sorry about the way I have been acting and then I come in to see this" she pointed at me and Jake. I got off the bed and put a sheet over Jakes man part, I put Jakes shirt on and stood by the bed

"You had no right to come into our house uninvited"

"Well it sounded like you were killing him in here. I am only protecting my alpha" she looked to me and then to Jake. Her eyes travel down to see little Jake standing up thought the sheet, I knew that Jake liked it when I was angry, he said it is sexy

"Hay Leah don't look down there he is mine" I shouted her eye came back up and met mine

"Well maybe if you were never born he would be mine" Leah said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused

"He never told you" she asked smuggle

"Leah just go" Jake said from his spot on the bed, still handcuffed up

She ignored Jake "Me and Jake made plans to move away after you were born, to be together, we thought that Bella was going to die and after Jake had killed you we were off" she smiled at me

I knew the story about Jake wanting to kill me but I didn't know that they were in love

"Jake, what is she talking about, you loved her?" I asked him

"Nessie that was in the past before you were born, I love you and only you" He looked to Leah "GO BEFORE I RIP YORE HEAD OFF" He shouted in his alpha tone, she ran right out of the room.

I looked at Jacob for a moment. Why didn't he tell me? Did he still love her?

"Do you love her?" I turned my back to him

"No, no Nessie no I do not love her, Look Nessie, look" I turned to him. He was looking at little Jake sticking up "You are the only person to make this happen to me, I love you and only you" He smiled looking at me

I walked out of the door.

"Were are you going?" he asked

"To cool off, I am still mad at you, I need time to cool off"

"Well can you please take these off" he said nodding to the handcuffs

"No I am going to make you suffer" I said laughing

"Nessie Please" He begged

"No Jake"

I laughed at how harsh I was being but he deserved it.

**hahahahahahahahaha**

**lol **


	22. Cravings

**I know it took long but i had a wrights block **

**but i know what to put now so**

Cravings 

NPOV

Over the next few months everything seemed to cool down. I forgiven Jake about the hole Leah thing and had put it behind us. I was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

One day when I went to put my trousers on in the walk-in wardrobe I picked up these trousers i had never worn. I went to put then one and do them up and they were to tite they didn't even close. I screamed and screamed until Jake came running in.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?" he looked at me on the floor "For God sake Nessie tell me?"

"Jake" (sniff) "I" (sniff) "Cannot" (sniff) "Fit" (sniff) "in to my trousers" I burse out crying on his shoulder. Jake started to laugh.

"Is that all?" he asked

"Jake, how can you say that. I cannot fit in some trousers and you think it is a laughing matter. I am a fat ugly monster, I bet you don't want to marry me or have sex with me anymore. I bet you wont be able to get yore dic into me now my belly is so fat."

"No Nessie that is not it, I just thought it was something important and anyway I love you and you are pregnant so you are supposed to get big remember" he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes

"Ok" I said simply "Jake I am so horny can we have sex"

From that day I have ether been wearing those awful pregnancy clothes or Jakes clothes because I was getting that big.

The next thing I hated was I always wanted sex. OMG I have never wanted sex more in my life than now. Whenever Jake and me had time we were in bed. Jake was tired all the time because of me.

When the baby stared to kick it was amazing.

We were sitting on the bed watching TV because it was the middle of the night and I could not sleep. I was sitting there rubbing my belly and Jake started to talk to him.

"Hello baby, I hope you are nice and safe and worm in there. Please hurry up and grow so I can meat you please." He said putting his home over mine. Then I felt something on the side of my tummy. I sat up quickly.

"Jake I felt something, the baby is moving" I said

"What?" Jake said

"Say something to the baby again" I engorged

"Baby if that is you move again so I can feel you" Jake said kissing my stomach. The baby moved again harder this time. I grabbed Jake's hand and put it were the baby was kicking. Jake kissed me and mad love to me for the rest of that night.

But the worse thing of all was the food cravings. One minute I wanted an apple and the next thing I wanted was blood. And when I had the blood it always came back up. And when I had the apple it always tasted awful. Grandpa said it was because I mosey drunk blood and the reason I wanted human food was because the baby had more human in it and the reason I could not keep blood down because the baby did not want it.

Now that I am in the last few months of being pregnant I had to run to the toilette every 30 minutes. And I could not run up the stairs so ether Jake or one of the other females had to carry me up to the toilette.

But I would stand it all to have a baby Jake in my arms.


	23. Pain

JPOV

One week, it had been one week since Nessie was supposed to give birth. Carlisle said that if the baby doses not come soon he will have to use some medical thing to help them come out. I don't blame them, I would stay in there to, all wrapped up and worm. Carlisle had told Nessie some things to help labour come on but they didn't work, we tried them all but one. Sex was the one I was not going to try; I was scared about hurting her and the baby. Nessie said it would be ok, but I was not listing to her because she is so horny. Carlisle said it could help and I would not hurt the baby but I do not care I am not hurting them. Emmett has a joke running throughout the family saying I am not having sex with Nessie because I might poke the baby's head, but that is not true. So here we were sitting on the sofa in the Cullen's house waiting, that is all we can do.

"Come on little lad, come and see yore mummy" I said to Nessie's huge belly widest rubbing it

"Jake don't rush these things, the baby is happy were he is. I would not mind him out thought I cannot sleep.

And we all knew Nessie cannot sleep. She would wake up every hour sitting leaning against the headboard rubbing her tummy. Sometimes I would wake up to something kicking me in the back, Nessie would push her belly up against my bear back and the baby would kick, he would always kick more when mine skin toughed Nessie.

"Well I want to see this baby boy or girl of mine" I said back to her

Ring

Ring

Ring

I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello" I said once I picked it up

_"Hello, Jacob"_ Seth said to me

"Hi Seth, what can I do for you?" I asked looking at Nessie smiling and mouthing 'Seth' to her

_"Well we have picked up some new vampire scents near yore home and was wondering if you could come and have a smell to see if they are familiar" _Seth said

"Yer, ok, I will be there in a few"

_"Ok see you soon" _Then Seth hung up. I walked back over to Nessie.

"Who was it?" she asked

"Seth, I need to go out for a wile, I will be back soon, don't give birth to this baby before I come back" I said kissing her and then the baby

"Ok, we love you" she said rubbing her tummy

"Love you two to" I said before I walked out of the door

NPOV

As Jake walked out of the door I decided to try and get some sleep, the baby has not been moving so it was a good time to sleep but I knew the baby would wake up just as soon as I fall asleep.

I woke up to a pain shooting thought my lower back, and then it happened again. I knew this was not the baby kicking because if it was it would not be this painful.

I screamed and screamed in pain just hoping that one of my or Jakes family would here me.

Bang

Bang

Band

"Nessie, are you ok. Open up" Someone shouted thought the door.

I screamed and herd a loud bang

Sam came running in and knelt by the side of me.

"Nessie are you ok?" He said grabbing my hand

"Dose it look like I am ok" I screamed again "I want Jake" I started to cry an grip his hand hard

"I will go and get him" He started to get up

"No, don't leave me here, please" I was sweaty and crying my eyes out now. The pain shot though me again.

"Ok, let me call Emily and get her to tell Jared and he will tell Jake wile I take you to the Cullen's" He smiled

Sam culled Emily and told Jared to phase and tell Jake to come to the Cullen's now. Sam got me wrapped up in a blanket and carried me to the Cullen's house wile I was screaming. At some point Quil was running as a wolf next to me and Sam, Jake probably told him to so he could see what was happening.


	24. Birth

**Sorry it took so long i have been doing my homework and stuff but here it is...**

NPOV

I saw the big house, we were almost there when it felt like I had pee my pants.

"Nessie I think yore water has just broken" Sam said looking at me

"Nessie" my mum shouted from the door, she came running to me followed by my dad. Sam put me into my dad's arms and said 'thank you' to him.

Dad carried me up the stairs into grandpa's office and put me on the bed. At this point the pain had gone and I felt fine. Grandpa came in and looked at me.

"Nessie, what a surprise, what is the problem with you" he said sacastily

"Grandpa I think I am in labour but nothing is happening" as I said that the pain shot thought me again and I screamed.

"Breath Nessie, breath" mum said dabbing a damp towel on my head. Grandpa put a towel on top of me and then pulled off my trousers.

"NESSIE, NESSIE" someone was screaming, it sounded like Jake "WERE IS SHE?"

"Were do you think she is" someone said to him and as soon as that someone said it, he was by the door of the office.

"Jake" I said smiling the pain had gone again

He came to my side, took the towel off mum and patted my face.

"Are you ok? Don't forget to breath, Do you need water? Are you tired? Dose it hurt? How far along are you? Nessie talk to me?" he said frankly

"Yes, I am breathing, no, kind of, yes but it has gone now, I dunno, I am talking to you" I said in one breath.

Over the next hour, the contractons got worse and worse and lasted longer

"OK, Nessie lets have a look" Grandpa pulled on latex gloves and leaned forward.

"Eight and a half centimetres." He said and then pain as another contraction hit me.

"Is that bad?" Another contraction. They were starting to be continuous.

Grandpa smiled. "It's not bad, Nessie. It'll shorten the labour process"

He examined me again. "Nine and a half centimetres dilated." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Ready to start pushing, Nessie?" Grandpa's voice made me look back down. I saw the shadows of my parents hovering in the doorway. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay then. When I tell you, tighten your lower abdomen." I nodded again, and Jacob slipped his hand into mine, squeezing reassuringly. "Ready…now!"

I pushed.

I pushed again.

And again.

Within minutes, I was a sweat-soaked mess, and tears were streaming freely down my face. And then, just when I thought I couldn't do anymore…I felt something give. Grandpa let free one relieved laugh, and the internal pressure was greatly reduced, but definitely still there. But then, something happened that my body knew wasn't supposed to.

I felt something else tear. I jerked forward, and pain rippled trough me as I choked on a cry. I saw Jacob's lips move, but I couldn't hear what I was saying. Silence filled my ears for one long, drawn out moment, and I gasped for air. My torso convulsed in my panic, but luckily my legs were held in place by Jacob.

"…ssie! Nessie!" Jacob's voice finally got through to me, and I tried to get him in my tear-filled gaze. "Calm down, Nessie! It's okay!" One hand released a leg and reached up to stroke my hair.

"The baby…" I choked.

"Is fine." Jacob tried to calm me. "You just tore the bit of skin down there. The baby is fine, and you're fine. But you need to push once more, okay?"

I shook my head. I couldn't do anymore. I was so tired…

"Nessie" I didn't look at him. "For me, for the baby, just one more."

I breathed deeply and pushed one last time. The pressure disappeared, leaving a new, deep ache behind. And then my baby cried.

"Daddy do you want to come and cut the cord" grandpa said to Jake. He nodded and walked to the end of the bed. He cut the cord and walked up to me with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Nessie it is a boy, we have a son" Jake said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm going to stitch you up down here, okay?" Grandpa said, and I nodded. I felt the pinch of a small needle, but I was too focused on my son to care.

"Mummy, do you want to hold him?" Jake said to me, I nodded.

Jacob carefully handed me the small boy he was so cute. He looked like Jacob with tanned skin. He had my hair colour but had a tint of Jacob's dark brown hair. Then the boy opened his eyes and looked right into mine. There were green, bight vivid green.

"Why green?" Jacob asked. I was only partly aware that my mum and dad had come and stood on the other side of the bed.

"He has my eyes" dad said

"What?" Jake asked

"My eyes were green when I was human. Sometimes eye colour skips a generation so I had green eyes, Nessie has brown and now my grandson has green eyes" dad said smiling

"Do you want to hold him" I asked him

"It would be an honour to hold my grandson" I handed my boy over. Dad took him in his arms and looked to him.

"Hello little boy, I am your grandfather Edward. I hope you are a good boy for yore mummy and daddy or I will have to sort you out" he said. He looked to me.

"What are you going to name him?" dad asked. Now came the hard part, all the names me and Jake chose seamed to not fit anymore.

"Well…"

**I know it was a big chapter**

**i will try and update soon **

**tell me how much you love me **


	25. Naming

"What are you going to name him?" dad asked. Now came the hard part, all the names me and Jake chose seamed to not fit anymore.

"Well we have chosen the name Jacy William Black. Jacy is means Moon and he is our moon that lights up the sky in the dark times" I said smiling

"Wow Nessie you put some thinking into that" Uncle Emmett said coming into the room.

"Emmett don't spoil the moment for Jake and Nessie, if you cannot handle that then get out." Grandma said walking in to the room, pointing to the door.

"I think we should all go anyway to let Jake and Nessie bond with there new baby" mum said herding everyone out of the door. Dad gave Jacy back to Jake before he left and closed the door behind him. Jake came over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Nessie you did amazing today, I think it is time for you to get to sleep and get some rest. We love you" I did not argue I just fell of into a restful sleep dreaming about our new son.

JPOV

I watched Nessie fall of to sleep, she did amazing today and I wanted her to rest.

I was holding Jacy in my arms, he was asleep as well. I got up and left the room, trying not to move Jacy much so he would not wake up. It was still unreal that me and Nessie had made him. He was the little baby I would talk to in Nessie's belly and now he was here in my arms. I walked down the stair to see the rest of the family sitting throughout the family room. I walked up and picked up the phone, there was one person I needed here, because if it was not for him I would not be here. It ran 3 times before someone picked it up.

_"Hello_" He said

"Hello dad, do you want to come and see yore grandson?"

_"Jake, you had a son, wow" _Billy said I could here him trying not to cry

"Dad I will send one of the Cullen's to come and get you, see you soon"

_"Ok, I AM A GRANDAD" _He shouted just before I put the phone down. I walked over the Cullen's, Carlisle was getting up.

"Jake, I will got and get yore dad be back soon" he kissed Esme and walked towards the garage.

"Thank you great grandpa" I shouted back, I hear him laugh

I went and sat down next to Esme. That is when Jacy stared to cry. Esme got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle. I moved Jacy so I had him in one hand and I took the bottle of Esme with the other. Jacy was still crying but I didn't know what to do I have never looked after a baby before. Esme sat next to me, she must have saw the confused look on my face and put on of her hands over mine on the bottle and the other on my other hand under Jacy. She showed me how to feed him and when I was ok she took her hands off. It was one of the most amazing things in the world to feed a baby and not only a baby this was mine and Nessie's baby. I was so held up with my son that I didn't here Bill and Carlisle enter the house.

"Wow Jake he is a looker, you will have a hard time carolling the girls with him" Billy said coming up in front of me.

"Hey dad, and I am not thinking about that yet, let him be a baby" I smiled "do you want to hold him?" I asked. He nodded and I saw the tears coming down his face as I put him in his arms.

My dad looked so happy to have his grandson in his arms. To think that at one time I thought that I would never fall in love but now I had everything. I had a lovely soon-to-be wife, little son and a loving family all around me.

"He has yore mothers ears" Bill looked up and me pulling mw out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, I had never herd my dad talk about my mum

"Yore mother had ears witched stuck out like that" He said pointing at my sons ears

"Wow, do you think she will be happy" I said smiling

"Yer, she would have been so happy about being a grandmother, she would be so prowed of you, as am I" dad said leaning forward and kissing my sons head.


	26. Why her?

**Sorry it has been so long but here it is, I hope to get more chapters to you because I am on my big school holiday yay!**

**NPOV**

When I woke up, I was alone in a dark room. It looked like my old room before I moved out with Jake. I herd people in the family room, and then I hared someone coming up the stairs.

"Nessie, are you awake?" a deep voice asked, when he walked into the door.

"Jake, were Jacy? How is he?" I asked in one breath.

"He is fine Ness. I have fed him and he has had a nap. He should wake up soon ready to be fed again. If you feel up to it do you want to come down and feed him? My dad is here and most of the pack." Jake said holding out his hands to help me up. I grabbed Jakes hands and carefully got up. Someone must have put me in some sweats and one of Jacobs t-shirts. I was sore but I tried to forget about it, all I was thinking of was seeing my son.

It too me almost 15 minutes tom make it half way down the stairs so Jake just picked me up bridle style and carried me down and set me on the sofa.

"Nessie, how are you dear?" mum asked coming and sitting next to me, my dad came and sat the other side.

"I am fine, a little sore thought but I am ok" I said smiling

"Nessie take this it will make you feel better" Dad said to me putting a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I took it quickie and gave the glass back to him.

"Were Jacy?" I asked looking for my son

"Here he is" grandma said coming in the room followed bye grandpa who was carrying Jacy. "Say hello to mummy Jacy" she said to him as grandpa put him in my arms.

Jacy was making cooing notices as he looked up at me and then he did something so cute, he smiled. I did not notice everyone moving out of the room until Jacob came and sat next to me and put his hand around me and Jacy. I was so happy at that moment. Me, Jake and Jacy my little family. When I and Jacob get married it will make my life come alive. I looked into Jacy's green eyes again and saw that they had water in them, and then he started to cry.

"Jacy, what is it? Are you hungry?" I asked him. I did the natural motherly thing and put my finger near the edge of him mouth, he tried to suck on it.

"Jake will you go and get a bottle for him please" I asked Jake. He got up and went into the kitchen

He came back within the next three minutes and sat down new to me. He handed me the bottle. I shifted Jacy so he was in one hand and the bottle in the other. I put the bottle to his mouth and he started to suck. He had drank it all down within the minute and even though to bottle was empty he was still sucking. I gave the bottle back to Jacob and he went and got another. As I was feeding Jacy the second time I saw Jacob looking at me.

"He is just like you, always hungry" I said smiling to him.

"Year but he is like you as well" he said back stroking Jacy's hair "Our perfect family"

After a couple of hours the whole family were sitting outside on the grass because the sun had made an appearance. I was sitting next to Jake and Seth on the grass with Jacy lying on a mat on the grass wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. Jasper, Emmett and my dad were playing fighting. Mum and grandma were sitting on the grass watching my uncles and dad, grandma was leaning on grandpa who was lying on his front reading a big book. Alice and Rose had gone shopping. All on the vampires were sparkling in the sunlight. I looked up from Jacy to see Leah walk in to the garden. She walked over to me, Seth, Jacy and Jacob. Leah still did not like me. Jacy had just woken up as she walked into the clearing but did not make a noise. She walked up and sat next to Seth.

"So this is yore baby bo..." Leah looked right into Jacy's eyes then and she looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time. She had imprinted on my son. Jacob must have seen it to because in the next second he had picked Jacy up and held him in his arms. I got up as well and stood in front of them. Leah was still looking at Jacy but had Seth's strong arms around her, she was shaking a little.

"What have you done?" I screamed at her

"It was not my flat, I could not help it" she tried to explain to me, "could I hold him?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON" Jacob shouted "RUN BEFORE YOU HAVE ONLY THREE LEGS TO RUN WITH" Jacob order in his alpha tone. Just as soon as he had said it Leah bowed her head and ran off into the forest. Jacob handed Seth Jacy and then came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry.

"Why Jake, why dose it have to be her. It could be anyone else except her" I said to Jake

"I know" he said back

"Know you know what it was like for me and yore mother" dad said to me taking me from Jacobs hot arms to dad's cold ones.

"Daddy" I cried again but over my cry I had a louder cry. It came from a boy, my baby boy, my Jacy.

"Nessie, you have to stop crying because you have son who needs you more than anyone else. We will figure this out soon ok?" Dad said with one last hug and a kiss on my forehead, he let me go and I walked over to be Jacob and Seth was trying to stop my baby boy crying. I walked over to them and took Jacy from Seth's arms.

"Baby, what is the matter. What do you want?" I started to rock him back and forth. He stopped crying and started to hiccup. It was the cutest sound in the world his little hiccup.

"He is so cute" Jacob said to me putting an arm around me.

"Yer, he is" I turned towards Jacob "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe we should let her see him. She did imprint on him" He stocked Jacy's hair.

"How can you say that" I shouted

"Because I did the same thing to you remember. I know how hard it is to stay away from yore imprint, you remember that week, and it was a bad week" I did remember that week, I had gone shopping for the week in England, London with my mum and dad. I had that much fun that I forgot to call Jacob and well when I got back, Jacob was not in a good state. He forgot to eat, drink or do anything. He would not leave my side for days, he even slepped outside under my window in wolf form. Could I do that to Leah? Am I that heartless that I am going to take the one thing she would die for away from her?

"Maybe, we could start off slow. Like her seeing him at first, no holding but seeing and then we could go slow from there on." I said to Jacob, smiling. "It is hard on the imprinted to, I knew it was hard for me" I handed Jacy off to Jacob so he could hold him and I walked over to Seth.

"Can you please go and find yore sister, I need to speech with her" I said to him. Seth looked up to Jacob for permission, he nodded. Seth ran off into the forest.

"Jacob could you please take Jacy and put him in his cot so he can rest wile we talk to Leah" I said to Jacob. He walked towards the house to put Jacy in his room without a word. Jacob knew not to argue with me when I was in a mood. It was only now I notes that I was alone in the back yard. The rest of the family must have gone inside so we could talk to Leah.

Jacob came back and sat down next to me. We sat looking to the edge of the forest waiting for Leah and Seth to come back. I only hoped that this chat with Leah went well for both her and my sons sake.


	27. Talk

**I know it has been ages, but this took a lot of thinking, that God for my friend Georgia for reminding me to do this. I love this chapter. Please read and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Tallk

NPOV

"Leah, we want to come to some agreement over you seeing our son" Jake said.

We were sitting on three chairs that Jacob had brought down. I was sitting next to Jacob and holding my hand. Leah was sitting facing us.

"Jake, you know I will not hurt your son." Leah said in a pleading voice. I knew she wanted to see my son but what happened with Jacob was still nagging in the back of my mind.

"I know, and if it was up to me I would let you see him and I know Nessie dose to but she needs some time to get to know that you have imprinted on our son" I looked to Jake with a surprised look on my face. "Nessie this is up to you. Tell Leah what you think"

I looked right into the eyes of Leah.

"Leah, the things that you did you Jacob and me are in my mind and they will always will be but I am willing to let you into my son's life" Leah's eyes lit up "but I will not let you jump into this. I have come up with plans that will suet me best. Until I say other wise you will always have to have one of my family members with you when you see him, you will get to see him every other day for one hour and I say SEE not tough or hold or any other. Then when I feel better about this idea you will be able to tough him thought the bars of his play pen and we will go on from there. But you will only do as I say you can do even I somebody says other wise not even Jacob. Understand?" I said not taking my eyes off her, her eyes lit up to the part about seeing Jacy.

After a little thinking she nodded.

I got up and walked back into the house, nobody sad anything. I when right over to the play pen and picked Jacy up. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and I went back outside, for being only a day old he was smart, just like me when I was a baby.

Leah and Jake were in the same places where I left them.

"Jacy, I want you to meet someone very special in yore life" I sat back down and turned him around so he was facing Leah "This is Leah"

Leah looked at Jacy like he was a God "Hello Jacy. You look like a very handsome young boy you are going to look so much like your farther"

"Well he has to get his good looks from somebody and that is me" Jacob said smiling at his son.

With that last few words I knew that this will work out right, somehow.

Over the last few weeks thing got better and better, Leah had been coming over everyday day to see Jacy and Jacy loved it. He was so like Jacob, he loved all the attention. But there was one thing Leah had not done yet, that is hold him. It is not like I still have a problem with Jacy and Leah because she has proven that she is worthy of my son but the problem was I did not want to lose my son. He was only born not so long ago he is still my baby. Jacob tried telling me that he is still my son until he is 18 and old enough to make his own decisions in life and i am not going to lose him, but i still could not get it into my mind.

JPOV

I was here standing next to the BBQ with Carlisle at my side. We were cooking some juice stakes for all the wolves while the others were swimming or fuffing over Jacy. Over the last few weeks things were getting better but Leah still had not held Jacy.

I looked over to Leah to see her standing next to Esme who was holding Jacy. She looked happy but in the corner of her eyes you could see she was sad. She had not held Jacy once yet and you could see she was longing to.

That is when I had a great idea. I went over to Leah and Esme.

"Hey Esme, can I have Jacy for a bit please?" I asked her

"Yer, he is your son you. I am going to see Carlisle" She handed him me giving me and Jacy a kiss on the cheek.

I looked to Leah, she was standing looking at me in a black two piece swim suite.

"Get a shirt on and go and sit on one of the lounges, and then we can see about holding him" Her eyes lit up and she sprinted into the house. Before I even made it to the seats, Leah was sitting there laying back a bit.

I went over and lay Jacy on his front on Leah's chest. When I let go she put her hands up to hold him. Just as she put her hands on his back he leaned up and looked her in the eyes as he did this Leah's face broke into a breathtaking smile, I even saw a tear trickle down her face.

"Who knew, Leah had a heart" I smiled

"Shut-up Jake" She did not even look up to scold me.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**I was thinking to do a 10 years later chapter and then might to a story with Jacy and Leah what do you think?**


	28. Wedding

**Well here it is the big day, the day everyone is wating for, i am not very happy with is but i think it is ok and i dont want to change it so here it is...**

Wedding

NPOV

Things change very quickly, a lot of things happen witch I never thought would happen to me or my family but today is one day I thought would never happen I am getting married to Jacob Black.

Here I was sitting in Emily's house with all the girls around me, big and small.

They were Alice, Rosalie and Georgia trying to do people's hair and make-up. Isla, Jess, Claire running around and Sue trying to stop them from getting dirty. Leah was sitting there having her hair done. Esme had decided to run back to my house to see how the boys were doing. And Emily and Bella sitting on the sofa talking. And then there was me, scared to death and drinking vodka, only 2 hours to go.

JPOV

I am getting married to Nessie, I am getting married to Nessie

"Yes, Jacob I know you are going to marry my daughter, this is hard enough so please would you stop with the 'I am getting married to Nessie' please" Edward said from the piano.

Here I am at my house with all the boys getting ready for the wedding.

Edward was sitting at the piano playing with Jacy and Dakotah sitting on top. Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, Collin, Bradley and Quil were sitting around the TV watching some football game. Carlisle, Billy and Sam were sitting at the table talking about some uninteresting thing and I was pacing around, only 2 hours to go.

NPOV

"Nessie, you look lovely dear, Jacob is a lucky boy" Emily said trying to give me a hug around her growing pregnant belly.

"Thank you Emily" I hugged her back "Is dad here yet" I asked everyone

"Yes, he has just come though the clearing but wanted to give you some time with everyone" mum said taking my hand

"Well Nessie, I know we are not a traditional family but we still hold on to some" Alice said coming over to me "Something borrowed, something new, something blue and something old"

"Well her dress is new" Rose said

"Here is something borrowed" Emily handed Alice a garter so she could put it on me

"This is were me and Bella come in" dad said walking thought the door dressed in a black tux "You look beautiful Nessie"

"Did you find them?" mum asked dad

"Find what?" I asked them

"These" dad said taking a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took the lid of carefully to reveal two silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. "They were Bella's Grandma Swan's and when Bella married me, Renee and Grandpa gave them to her and said they had the original paste stones with sapphires. So we think it is time to give them to you on yore wedding day." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you" I said

"It is alright dear, we love you" Mum said hugging me

"Love you to" I said as dad put his arms around mum and me.

"Ok, Ok enough loving, it is time to go" Alice said rushing everyone out the door into the waiting cars, witch were being driven by my uncles.

"Are you ready Nessie" dad asked offering me his arm

"As ready as I will ever be" I took his arm and walked outside

Dad's Aston Martin Vanquish was sitting closed to the house with a top hat sitting on top.

"What is with the top hat?" I asked my dad

"Alice said I had to wear it" he took it off the car and put it on his head "ma lady let me get the door for you" he said in a English accident

"Thank you kind sir" I said bowing a little sliding in the car to get to the cliftop were I would finally get married to Jake.

JPOV

"Right boys I think it is time to get ready don't you think?" Esme said standing in front of the T.V

"OK" the boys grunted and walked up the stairs, I was already ready I just needed to dress Jacy but he was being difficult.

"Common Jacy, I am going to marry yore mummy today and you need to look smart and handsome" I tried to get his shirt done up but he keeps wiggling around

"Jacob, let me have a go" Esme said sitting down on the floor next to me "You are shaking, take a deep breath, it is going to be fine" I slid Jacy in front of Esme and did he shirt up in a couple of seconds "see all done and he looks so handsome" she said in a baby voice

"I might have some competition" Carlisle said coming up behind me

"No I think I am too old for him, anyway I don't want to fight Leah when he is older and you are more than handsome to me" Esme handed me Jacy, stood up and wrapped her arms around Carlisle waist.

I got up and looked around to find everyone was in the living room dress and ready to go.

"Common it is time to go and pick up the girls" Emmett said walking towards the door with Jasper and Edward who was going to pick up the girls and take them to the wedding, while the rest of us were going up there now.

As the cars pulled away, we all headed out go in the cars and headed out.

NPOV

I looked up to see Jake standing under a arch of beautiful flowers. He was standing there in a tux with Jacy in cute black trousers and red shirt on his hip.

When Jacob saw me his face broke out into a breathing taking smile. Everything else was forgotten, I even forgot that dad was walking me towards him. Before I even realised dad was placing my hand in Jacobs's free hand declaring he was the one that gives me to Jake. I leaned in giving a kiss on the cheeks of Jacy and Jake. I stood back to the ceremony could go underway.

JPOV

When I looked up all I saw was my world walking towards me. Nessie looked beautiful in her dress, she did anyway but now she was beyond words.

My face broke out into a breathing taking smile at her. The day I imprinted on her, I did not think my life could get any better but then she gave me Jacy and now she was becoming mine surrounded by our family and friends.

**hope you liked it better than i did**

**xxx**


	29. 17 years later  Another

**This is a chapter 17 years after the wedding everyone is grown up and this chapter has a surprise in it, I love this chapter and the next one to come so here you are...**

Another

NPOV

Me and Jake had just come back from our holiday together and I had been feeling ill for the last few days and I was to scared to tell Jake. He had been so happy lately about Jacy becoming a wolf and passing on all his knowledge to his son, it is his dream. And here I am leaning over the toilette bole because I ate some human food. The only other time when I felt like this is when I was pregnant with Jacy but grandpa said I could not have anymore children, but he had been wrong before, he had said that a vampire and a human could not have children but here I am still being stick into the toilette bole. I needed to get a pregnancy test and fast. I got up, picked the car keys off the side and got into the car on the way to wal-mark.

I walked though, picking up things we needed at the house with 2 werewolf's living there and the others coming over almost everyday we always needed more food. Then I got to the toiletry section and there they all sat, all in a line. There was so many of them witch one do I chose.

"This one's the best" a woman middle aged standing next to me said. She handed me a blue box.

"Thanks" I said smiling at her, taking the box off her

"This yore first one?" she asked

"Err, no, I have a son, but my grandfather got the last one for me he is a doctor"

"Well that is the one I used when I was pregnant" she said walking away

"Thanks" I said back

I walked up to the till and paid for all the food and the test. I put the shopping in the car and started to drive home. But then I looked at the time and saw Jacob and Jacy will be home when I get back so I pulled into a serves station and when to the toilette with the test.

I did the test and put the seat down on the toilette and sat on it waiting. After it seemed like forever I looked back at the test they there were 2 pink lines, positive. I was pregnant and happy about it.

I could not wait to tell Jake, he would be so happy, I hope we have a little girl.

I walked back though the shop, not paying much attention to what I was doing when something spotted my eye. I pick it up and brought it.

I drove back home with a big smile on my face. When I got home a pulled up in front of the house. Leaving all the shopping in the car accepted the thing I brought at the serves station. I went in the house and most of the pack was sitting there.

"Hey boys, can you get the shopping out of the car and put it in the kichen please?" I asked

"Yer come on boys, lets help my woman" Jacob said getting up

"Jake, I need to talk to you upstairs now please, I am shore the boys can handle it" I asked him

"Yer, babe, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly

"No, come on" I pulled him up the stairs

When I got to our bedroom I closed the door and pushed him so he was sitting on the end of the bed.

"I got a present for you today" I said smiling at him.

"Well I already like this part of it" he said in a suggestive voice.

"Jacob, behave"

"So what is it?" he asked

I handed him the bag with the present in.

He took if off me and opened the plastic bag and looked in. When he saw what it was he looked at me.

"Ness" he put his hand it and pulled out a little pare of pink baby shoes "what's this?"

"What do you think they are Jake?" I asked back sitting next to him

"Baby shoes, but we cannot have anymore children you know this" he said in an apologetic voice.

I pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it him "this says differently"

"A baby, we are having another baby" Jake said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes" He picked me up and spun me around, but put me down as soon as he did it

"Nessie, you need to sit down, you need to rest" he picked me up bridle style, carried me down the stairs and put me lying on the sofa. "You need to rest, if you need anything just ask"

"Jake, what are you doing to Nessie" Seth asked, walking back into the room with the others

"Nessie, needs to rest, so don't disturbed her, be gentle with her ok, boys, that is an order" Jake said back to them, in a serious tone.

"Is she ok?" Seth asked worriedly

"Hey, I am here" I said "And yes I am ok, Jakes just being a prat"

"well that's good you are good, Jake we need to go and leave you lovebirds to it, see you later" Seth said walking over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek followed by the rest of the wolfs and then walking out of the door.

"Nessie, how are we going to tell Jacy" Jake said lifting my feet up and sitting down, placing my feet on his lap

"Well, if you look in the other bag I took upstairs with me, you will see a t-shirt with 'I am a big brother' on it so I was going to go and get it because I have a feeling he will be home any second"

Jacob ran up the stairs and came back down just in time for Jacy to come though the front door.

"Hey people I am home" Jacy shouted looking round, then he saw me lying on the sofa. He came around and sat on the floor near me.

"Mum, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing baby, me and yore dad want to give you something" I nodded to Jacob walking towards me and Jacy. He handed Jacy the bag. Jacy opened it and took it out.

"Mum, are you having a baby by any chance?" He asked me

"How did you guess" I asked back trying not to laugh

"Because I am going to be a big brother" He was jumping up and down now. He put he new t-shirt on and hugged me. Then Jacob put he arms around us and rested his hands on my stomach were our baby was all safe. This is were I belong with my family

**Last chapter next. It is all coming to a end. :( **


	30. kill 2 birds with 1 stone

**So this is the end. What will i do now. I have got a new story idea with, it is Nessie gets bullied at school so Emmett and Jasper step in to help. I will get started with it in the new year, so look out for that. **

**I love this chapter **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

**Love ya all. **

1 Years after the last chapter

Kill 2 birds with 1 stone

NPOV

"SARAH ROSE CULLEN COME BACK HERE!" I shouted to my 8 month old daughter. I was trying to get her dressed for Jacy's 18th birthday.

18 years have passed so quickly. It just seemed like yesterday I was giving birth to Jacy, and here I am now running after my daughter who had just started to walk and run. 8 months ago i gave birth to a healthy baby girl; she was a shock to say the least. Carlisle had told me I would never have any more children after Jacy, but when I found out that I was pregnant with her Carlisle locked himself in his office until he found an answer. He still has not found that answer but he just agrees with Uncle Emmett on Jacob having demon sperm. Sarah, named after Jacobs mum, was directly opposite to Jacy. Jacy was a chilled baby who only cried when he was hungry or was wet. He did everything his mummy or daddy told him to do, never bock any rules we set. But Sarah well she cried when nobody was looking at her, she loved the attention, never did when mummy or daddy told her to do. When she started to walk one week ago that was it she was off, she found hiding places we never new existed. But there was one person who she did listen to, one person she loved and that was the person who was walking down the hall right now.

"Jacy, catch her" I pointed to my little run away; who I should say was running around the house naked.

Jacy looked down to his sister and saw her running at him. He knelt on the floor. Just as soon as Sarah saw him she started to run faster and faster.

"J, J" she shouted, as soon as she said this though she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. I went over to pick her back up, but Jacy was there faster picking her up.

"Shake it off little bee, shake it off" Jacy was saying to her walking back towards me.

"Sar walk, Sar walk" she was saying in his arms, trying to get out of his arms to walk again

"Ok, but you have to go and get ready and do what mama tells you, ok?" He said looking directly in his eyes

"k,k" She kissed his cheek.

Jacy put Sarah down and she came walking over to me.

"Go into your room and put the dress on i have for you, i will be in, in a moment" she nodded and walked into her room. I walked over to Jacy

"Hey baby, how was the run?" I asked he as I kissed him on the cheek

Jacy had phased into a wolf two years ago when him and Jacob had gotten into a fight. Jacy had tried to sneak out to go to a party and me and Jacob had said no, he was grounded at the time. He shouted, Jacob shouted, Jacy started to shake, Jacob took him outside, Jacy shouted some more because he said he dose not like to be man handled, Jacob shouted back, Jacy changed in to a big light brown wolf. But the funny thing was as soon as he changed he laughed a wolf-like laugh, it was clear to tell Jacy loved being a wolf.

"It was good, Leah was out there with me" as soon as he said Leah's name his face changed in to the same face Jacob looks at me with, the 'this is the love of my life face'. It was clear to tell Jacy loved Leah and Leah loves Jacy, but the only problem is that they will not admit it to each other.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked

"Told her what?" he asked back

"You love her"

"No...I mean what if she dose not love me back...what if...what if she tells me to fuck off...I cannot lose her, mum"

"Jacy, no swearing in my house and second you have been dating her for what, 2, 3 years..."

"3" he interrupted me

"And you have not told her you love her, go now, GO!" I pushed him towards the door "I want you to in the next 2 hours to have told the love of yore life you love her and i want you to come to yore party with yore girlfriend who will come rushing over to me saying 'he did it, he finally did it, he loves me' ok?"

"Ok" he said walking slowly towards the door

"GO!" I shouted once again, with that he ran out of the door.

LPOV (Leah)

I was in my house getting ready to head over to head over to the Cullen's house for Jacy's 18th birthday. It was hard to believe how time has passed so quickly. The small boy I imprinted on was now 18 years old. We had been together for 3 years now even before he changed into a wolf. Of cores he knew about the hole world of the wolfs and me imprinting on him. But as soon as he changed and saw me for the first time he imprinted back on me, I never thought I could love him more than I did then. I knew i loved him and I knew he loved me two but the only problem is that we had never admitted it to each other.

They was a knock at the door that brought me out of my thoughts. I went to the door and opened it to see Jacy standing there in a white button up shirt and black jeans, holding the biggest bunch of red roses you have ever seen.

"I love you" he said but I could not be shore he had said it.

"What?" I asked

"I love you Leah Clearwater, ever since I first put my eyes on you, I will love you until hell freezes over, I love you. I love you, I love you, Please say you love me to" he said cheerfully

"Jacy, how could I not love you to" I took the roses off him and lay them on the table by the side of the door and then wrapping my arms around his neck, my lips meeting his.

"I love you Leah Clearwater" he said to me

"I love you Jacy William Black" I said back as he carried me bridle style to my bedroom never letting my lips leave his.

When we got the bedroom he placed me in the middle of my big bed and he climbed on top of me.

"Marry me?" Jacy asked

JPOV (Jacy)

"GO!" my mum shouted one last time, that is when i knew what to do. I wanted Leah, I needed Leah.

When I got out of the door I ran to the only person who I knew I needed to ask before i did anything else before I even talked to Leah, I needed to talk to Sue.

I ran directly to her house and knocked on the front door.

When it opened Seth was standing there.

"Hey man, we were just on are way over to help Esme set up for the party later" he said

"Yer cool, err, I was just wondering weather yore mum was in?" I asked

"Yer, she is in the kitchen, go right on in" he stepped out of my way to get thought

I walked into the Kitchen to find Sue dancing around cooking, humming a soft tune to herself. This is what i want in a few years to walk into our house to find Leah dancing around cooking dinner for use. Sue turned around then and jumped slightly.

"Jacy, I did not here you come in" She said smiling

"That's ok, can i talk to you for a minute?" i asked, getting even more nervous

"Sure dear, what is the problem" she pointed to a seat at the table i sat and she sat next to me.

"Well I...I want...will you...can I..."

"Take a deep breath and then ask me" I followed her orders

"Well I want to ask Leah to marry me because i love her and traditionally I have to ask her farther for her hand but Harry is not here so i wanted to ask you instead." I said in one breath.

The next thing I knew was Sues arms wrapping themselves around my neck

"Yes, you can ask my daughter to marry you, yes, but one thing i want you to ask her with this" She ran up the stairs and came back with a box "I know you might want to get her a more modern ring and that is ok but ask her with this ring it is the one Harry asked me with and the same one his farther asked his mother with so it kind of runs in the family, I was going to give it Seth but i think Leah will like it more because she was closer to Harry" she opened the box and inside it was a silver ring with 3 big diamonds on it and lots of smaller pink and white diamonds surrounding the middle big one.

"It is very pretty, thank you Sue, i think she will love it to" i smiled up at her as she handed me the ring. When i had it i closed the red box and put it safe inside my jeans pocket.

"Go and get my daughter, she is at her house" Sue smiled, I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, thanking her again and running out of the house to Leah's. There was one more thing that i needed, i stopped by at the flower shop and than ran to Leah's house. Once i got there i stood at the door for a minute thinking of how i am going to go this. I needed to get it over with. i knocked at the door and then she opened wearing a red dress.

"I love you"

LPOV

"Marry me?" Jacy asked

"What?"

He jumped off the bed and got on one knee on the floor, holding a red box in his hand.

"Leah Clearwater the love of my life, I will love you everyday of forever, I want to grow with you learn with you watch you grow round with my children, listen to you as you say you never want to have sex with me again when you are giving birth to my children. Will you become Mrs Leah Black, my love, my wife, marry me?" He opened the box to revile the engagement ring that once belonged to my mother.

"Yes" I whispered "Yes I will marry you Jacy" I jumped on him.

Jacy put the ring on my left ring finger were it will stay forever, showing the love that me and Jacy had for each other.

**I will put the link to Leah's ring on my profile so go and have a look**

**So this is the last goodbye **


End file.
